halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sesa 'Refumee
Looking for The Heretic, the machinima series, or the 'Halo 2' level, The Heretic? Sesa 'Refumee was the leader of the Heretics, referred to in Halo 2 as simply the Heretic Leader,Halo 2, level The Arbiter who had taken control of the Gas Mine on Threshold and a small base on Basis, the gas giant's moon which Installation 04 rests between. Concurrently with the Prophet of Regret, Sesa 'Refumee is the main antagonist for the first half of Halo 2, specifically for Thel 'Vadamee's first section of the campaign. He is only seen in the levels The Arbiter and The Oracle. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Arbiter Biography Heretic Uprising Sesa 'Refumee commanded an Artifact Retrieval Group attached to the Covenant fleet at the first discovered Halo ring, Installation 04. Early in the battle, the Prophet of Stewardship ordered 'Refumee's detachment to investigate a Forerunner mining facility in the upper atmosphere of the gas giant Threshold. 'Refumee's commanding officer, Thel 'Vadamee disapproved of the action, and ordered that the rest of the Covenant military forces engage the humans.Halo: The Flood 2010 edition, page 367 Due to this, he was fortunate enough not to be on the Ringworld when John-117 destroyed it. Sesa 'Refumee first encountered Installation 04's Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, a few days after the Halo’s destruction. After he ordered the Mine to cut communication to the fleet, the Monitor told him of the true nature of Halo, the fate of the Forerunners, and the origins of the Flood. This knowledge inspired 'Refumee and the Sangheili and Unggoy under his command to revolt against the Prophets. He also began to preach the truth to other Elites and Grunts in hopes that others would rally to their cause, which infuriated the High Prophet, Truth. Sesa was branded a traitor and Heretic by Truth, who sent Thel 'Vadamee to execute 'Refumee. At first, 'Refumee tried to protect himself by releasing the Flood in specific areas to kill the Arbiter and his strike team in the Gas Station, as a perilous and lethal storm raged outside. To force 'Refumee out of hiding, Thel cut the cable that prevented the station from falling into the gas giant. As he attempted to make his escape in a Seraph fighter, Thel found him and engaged him in battle. Despite his clever use of Holo-Drones, the Arbiter successfully dispatched 'Refumee and retrieved the Oracle from the station. With the death of the Heretic Leader and most of his followers at the hands of the Arbiter, 343 Guilty Spark in the hands of Tartarus and the Hierarchs, the Heresy was quelled. However, its ideals were later revived during the Great Schism by the Covenant Separatists. Combat For all intents and purposes, Sesa 'Refumee, on his own, is just a Sangheili Ranger with differently-colored armor and shields that could withstand up to two Energy Sword lunges, making him accurately comparable to an Ultra Elite. He utilizes two Holo-Drones to assist him in a fight and as a method to stay away from harm's reach. These Holo-Drones, when projected, creates two identical models (albeit a darker armor tint) of himself, which deal real damage upon the player. When a Holo-Drone is "killed", the model will dissipate and the Holo-Drone ball will simply drop to the floor. On higher levels, defeating the first drones will make the real Sesa fly into one of the pipes and several more drones will appear. However, the real Sesa will often hide in one of the pipes on the top of the room. He will not respond to damage and can be easily killed with a Carbine or Needler, making him an easy kill. Production Notes Sesa 'Refumee was voiced by Miguel Ferrer in Halo 2. Joyride Studios released a Heretic Leader action figure in series 8 of their Halo 2 8 inch action figure collection, and also released the hologram version of the Heretic Leader, which is rare to find. WizKids produced a miniature figure of Sesa 'Refumee in their first set of Halo ActionClix products wielding dual Plasma Rifles. 'Refumee is one of the most powerful units in the initial release, being worth two hundred points. Trivia *Even though 'Refumee left the Covenant, he did not remove the "-ee" suffix from his name, which denotes service in the Covenant military. However, this may have been an accidental oversight by Bungie, as his surname should have been changed to Sesa 'Refum when he left the Covenant, instead of keeping it as Sesa 'Refum'ee'. *Despite the fact that Sesa was only in Halo 2, he was released as a Halo Action Clix figure. The figure is "Super Rare", according to the series key. *There is a glitch in which, if the player keeps lunging at 'Refumee through the window on The Arbiter, when he escapes on a Banshee the player will go through the window; if the player then throws a plasma grenade at the Banshee, he can not get in it. If he is pushed off the ledge he will die. This glitch however is harder to achieve on the Xbox 360. *He is the second tallest Sangheili in the Halo universe, the first tallest being Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. *It's odd that he was in charge of operation in Gas Mine, even though he was the only Sangheili Ranger, as seen in Terminal 11 in Halo: CEA. *"'Refumee" could be a play-on-words for the word "reform". This would make sense, as he wants others in his species to disregard the Great Journey, the most holy of Covenant beliefs. *Sesa Refumee's (Heretic Boss) voice actor, Miguel Ferrer, also plays Agent Jack Bowman in the police Drama series Broken Badges as well as voicing the Hun Leader Shan Yu in the 1998 Disney Movie, Mulan. Gallery Sesa 'Refumee.png|Sesa 'Refumee as he appears in the bonus 11th terminal video "Threshold" Sesa 'Refumee 2.png|Sesa 'Refumee as he appears in the bonus 11th terminal video "Threshold" images (7).jpg|Sesa 'Refumee List of appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary (Terminal 11) *Halo 2'' *''Halo: The Flood'' (2010 edition) Sources Related Pages *Heretics ja:Sesa 'Refumee Category:Halo 2 Category:Sangheili characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Human-Covenant war Category:Covenant Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary